1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf glove drying apparatus. Specifically, the invention is a shell over which the golf glove fits, and which is clamped to the roof support beam of a golf cart so that the glove will dry due to wind as the golf cart is driven. Alternatively, the shell may include a fan, and attach to the top of a golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several prior inventors have proposed various inventions for drying gloves. Several include hand-shaped frames to hold a glove in a movable position, with some including movable fingers. Others include mechanical drying means such as fans or heaters. Some provide a means of attachment for a convenient location. No other invention within the knowledge of the present inventor, however, has proposed a golf glove dryer with the advantages of means for increasing airflow combined with convenient use on a golf course.
Several other inventors have proposed hand-shaped glove supports. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 193,408, issued to Percy Goldman on Aug. 14, 1962, shows a glove drying apparatus having a hand-shaped frame and a hook-shaped hanger. Second, U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,925, issued to Alexander Ross on Mar. 5, 1957, describes a glove drier having an open frame supporting the palm portion and the four fingers, and a movable thumb portion. The drier has a hook for hanging the glove and drier. Third, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,169, issued to Michael F. Bader on Jun. 30, 1992, describes a glove drying apparatus having fingers which are angularly movable with respect to each other. The apparatus is placed inside a glove, and the fingers are spread apart until the glove is in its natural position. Lastly, Australian Pat. No. 139,683, published on Dec. 23, 1948, describes a glove form having a hollow, perforated shell. The form is intended to facilitate washing and rinsing the glove.
Some inventors included various mechanical drying means in their glove drying apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,565, issued to Thomas H. Willenbacher, Jr. on Jun. 2, 1992, describes a glove drying apparatus having a wire mesh hollow body and a support clip. The invention may include an air conduit attaching at one end to an air duct, and at the other end to the glove drying apparatus. A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,515, issued to Dietmar Schulte on Nov. 5, 1996, describes a handwear and footwear drying device. The device has a battery-powered motor-driven fan directing air into a Y-shaped divider and into the items to be dried. Third, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,993, issued to Irmgard G. Auckerman on Feb. 25, 1997, describes a glove drying device having a perforated hollow drying form in the shape of a glove, and a heater. Lastly, German Pat. No. 2,740,652, published on Mar. 22, 1979, describes a clothes dryer having a table with parallel ribs, with a fan underneath the table. None of these inventions are suitable for use on a golf course.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,756, issued to John R. Benjamin on Feb. 12, 1991, describes a glove and mitten dryer having a cylindrical frame having diamond shaped ventilation holes.
At least one other inventor has proposed attaching a golf glove drying apparatus to a golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,881, issued to Joseph A. Moore on Jan. 12, 1993, describes a golf glove drying apparatus attaching to a golf bag. The glove drying apparatus has a clip at one end, a strap depending from the clip, a plate for displaying the name of the golfer, event, or golf course, a second strap depending from the plate, and one component of a hook and loop fastener on the second strap. The hook and loop fastener mates with the corresponding hook and loop fastener on a golf glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,717, issued to Charline M. Dofka on Apr. 18, 1995, describes a drying rack for utility gloves. The drying rack includes a drain basin, a pair of removable, telescoping support rods, and a pair of spread ring disks mounted on the support rods.
U.K. Pat. Appl. No. 2,275,326, published on Aug. 24, 1994, describes a glove drying stand having a pair of interlocking perpendicular plates forming a glove support, sitting on a tray.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant. invention as claimed. Thus a golf glove drying attachment for a golf cart or a golf bag solving the aforementioned problems is desired.